sherlock holmes, a hard man to live with
by sageholmes
Summary: This is a story about the aftermarth of 'The Reichenbach Fall' when Sherlock goes to live with molly, the rest of the world thinking hes dead, what will life be like for John and Molly one knowing hes alive one not.
1. Chapter 1

THE BLOG OF DR JOHN WATSON

When my councillor told me it would be good to write a blog listing what I did, my instant reaction was, nothing ever happens to me. But that was before I met Sherlock Holmes, Before I moved to 221B baker street, before I became an assistant to the worlds only consulting detective. Sherlock Holmes was a great man, in ways that some people wouldn't understand, I will stand by my word until the day I die Sherlock Holmes was never fraud.

John looked at what he had written and it felt like a punch in the gut.

It was just another reminder. Sherlock Holmes was dead, John always felt a serge of grief over him whenever he saw a police car or a really trashy TV show even when he saw adds for nicotine patches. Grief seemed to follow him like a shadow. He wasn't sure what his life would be like now. His limp had even started to come back. He just wished there was some way that Sherlock could still be alive. He new it was impossible he had checked the pause himself, the autopsy had even been done, Molly was in a right state, whenever he saw her she just looked sad. It had only been a week but each day without him had been more depressing then the next. When ever the neighbours made a racket he found himself saying "shut up Sherlock" only to remember that Sherlock wasn't there. He found himself looking at the bullet holes that Sherlock had made in the walls when he was bored.

"Just come back Sherlock, for me" John whispered to himself.

He deleted what he had written, he just couldn't hit post.

Sherlock Holmes looked at his new surroundings, it had been a week since he had 'died' and ever since his 'deathday' he had been living in Molly's basement, it smelled suspiciously of rat poison but Molly had ensured him there where no rats. The basement was supposed to be a Granny flat for Molly's…well Granny but she died before she could move in. Sherlock was lying on the bed fiddling with a tennis ball that he had found under the rocking chair in the corner. He herd the front door open and then close above him, Molly was home. Sherlock stretched and ascended up the stair case. Molly was still wearing her Lab coat, she must of court the under ground wearing that, people probably had steered but she probably couldn't care less.

Sherlock saw a packet of chocolate teddy bear cookies. He picked it up and inspected it, "Is this supposes to be a teddy bear? Look at it, it has three arms!"

"Hello Sherlock" molly said "and the third 'arm' is a tail" she said without looking up.

Molly had lived with Sherlock for a week; he was a hard man to live with. She had been flattered when he had asked her to help him, she was the only one who new he was still alive, but his constant demand of nicotine patches and criticising allowed at nearly everything was driving her mad, but she was still in love with Sherlock Holmes. And having him live with her well maybe he would see her as more than just a friend.

She had more important things on her mind now she couldn't worry about that fact that she was shearing a house with the man she loved….and he didn't love her back….that she was probably going to spend the rest of her life alone…..a bridesmaid forever…. She shock her head and sighed, If Sherlock's plan was going to work, she had work to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Dr Watson woke up, but he stayed in bed not wanting to get up. Today was the day of the funeral; it had been delayed due to the autopsy. It hadn't made it easier, it would be held at a small church, out of the public eye. He decided he would skip breakfast, if Sherlock could do it, so could he. But after a few hours he gave up. He got up and went down to have breakfast. Mrs Hudson had saved him some bacon in which he cooked up. He sat down and turned on the telly, on T.V was one of those late morning talk shows.

'_It has now been confirmed that Kate is actually pregnant…_

How people could watch this stuff he did not know. He turned the volume down so he could eat his breakfast in peace. He looked up at the t.v after a couple of minuets, to realise a familiar face on the screen. He turned the volume up

_We had a word with his brother Mycroft Holmes today, he wasn't in the mood to chat,_

_Mr Holmes how did you react when you brother Sherlock committed suicide_?

_What kind of question is that? Mycroft barked, And yes I know my brothers name, you don't need to remind me. _

John had some not so good memories of Mycroft, like the time Mycroft had abducted him just to say "hows my brother?"

_Sherlock Holmes _the reporter said _was a mad psychopath, doctors said he enjoyed trying to solve murders like it was all a game…_

"He was a sociopath not a psychopath," John muttered to himself

…_not so sure where on when the funeral was or will be…_

_Sherlock Holmes was the fraud of the century, claiming he had a brilliant mind… he made up the character Moriarty for his own enjoyment, Committing murders just so he could 'solve them' and get all the credit… _

"You didn't live with him!" John shouted "You have no right to say that you never saw what he could do!" Then john collapsed onto the floor in tears.

Molly put on the short black dress she had worn to her grandmothers funeral, she had loved that dress, but she never had a reason to wear it. It had long lace sleaves in a flower pattern, with a rounded off neck and a lace hem. She had white stockings on and a pair of simple black heels, she did her hair up in a bun, and looking in the mirror one she picked up her black clutch purse and walked out into the kitchen.

Sherlock was sick of reading one of the mystery books molly had in her book case. It was just so obvious who did it. I mean the blue pants on the police man just gave it away. He was about to complain about this to molly when he looked up and saw molly descending from her bedroom, Sherlock didn't really take much notice to other people, but looking at molly she just looked simply beautiful the dress showed off her figure nicely and her hair was in a bun with just little wisps of hair hanging down.

He couldn't think of what to say….you look stunning?... that dress is really pretty…. I love you molly….. Sherlock freaked himself out at that last one so he just said

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Well im actually going to your funeral" molly replied

"But im not dead"

"Yes Sherlock but the rest of the world doesn't know that. Any way I told John id be there"

She walked towards the door with her car keys. Sherlock listened as The door shut behind her. Could he be in love with Molly Hooper?


End file.
